1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a plug-in fuse assembly and, more particularly, to a plug-in fuse assembly which provides an indication to the user when the fuse opens up.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plug-in fuse assemblies have been widely accepted by virtue of their great potential for compact and inexpensive designs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,767, to Williamson et al. issued Sept. 30, 1975 shows and describes in plug-in fuse assembly.
As illustrated in perspective form in FIG. 1, such a conventional plug-in assembly comprises a fuse element 1 stamped from a strip of fuse metal, and a synthetic plastic molded casing 2 with a space therein in which the fuse element 1 is placed. The fuse element 1 is comprised of a pair of elongated current-carrying portions 3 projecting in spaced parallel relationship from the bottom margin of the casing 2 and a fuse-forming link portion 4 extending between the current-carrying portion 3 to interconnect them. The top ends 5 of the current carrying portions 3 are exposed so that test probes can contact with the current carrying portions 3.
One of the difficulties with such a conventional plug-in fuse assembly is that testing means and troublesome manipulations are required in testing for the continuity of the fuse-forming link portion.